Markus Johnsen
Markus Johnsen is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series of video games, appearing as a playable protagonist in Grand Theft Auto V. Markus's story centers around Markus's rise to success, how he has been on both sides as a criminal and a man of Law Enforcement, he seems to be a calm and somewhat psychotic person he rarely talks and only talks in meetings or when he has to talk, Markus never talks about his past in Norway. Biography Background Markus was born somewhere in Northern Norway during the early 90s, Markus seems to speak somewhat fluent English with a Norwegian accent, Nothing is known about his past in Norway. Markus arrived at the Sandy Shores Airfield where he was greeted by his two brothers Daniel and Joakim Johnsen who drove him to a farm outside Harmony where to his surprise he met his father who seemed to be the owner of the farm, Markus lived there and helped around the farm, Markus even got a job at the Sheriffs Office in Blaine County. One day when Markus got home from work the farm had burnt down and mobsters would be seen driving away in the distance, his family was nowhere to be seen and Markus quit his job working at the Sheriff's office to dedicate his time in finding out the whereabouts of his family, Markus being workless and homeless would be sleeping at the abandoned motel in Sandy Shores, the only way he could sleep was to get alcohol and to get cash for his new addiction he resorted to stealing from people to get cash, one day while Markus was attempting to shoplift from Ace Liquor near the abandoned motel he was caught by the shopkeeper this eventually ended up with Markus beating him to death, upon leaving the store Markus found a bag in the backroom and this ended up with him running home to the motel with the bag, upon opening the bag he found tons of cash, guns and methamphetamine, Markus ran to the nearest store to buy alcohol when he stopped and thought about what he had done, he had quit his quest to find out the fate of his family and resorted to robbing stores for alcohol, he then decided to stop abusing alcohol and continue finding out the fate of his family. One day while sleeping in the motel a local gang rampages the motel and attempts to recruit all inhabitants, Markus refuses to join them and gets held at gunpoint, the gunman is about to pull the trigger when suddently a sniper shoots and kills the man so Markus can run away, Markus ends up in the bar near the city of Harmony where he meets a man going by the name Desmond O'Connel, Desmond helps Markus get a home and a job, Markus eventually gets a job helping Desmond repair cars at his garage, Markus gets to live in the garage aswell and he works happily there until a Russian arms dealer named Nikolas Ryjetov comes to the garage and requests Markus to help him out, Nikolas pays Markus 10,000 to aquire guns from TPI and sabotage the crate drops, Markus finds out he gets more paid for helping Nikolas out than Desmond and Markus thanks Desmond for his help and leaves him, upon returning to Sandy Shores Markus is greeted by a car and a house, Markus thanks Nikolas and helps him out on more jobs to pay back his debt, one day Nikolas knocked on Markus's door and told Markus to follow him, Markus followed Nikolas to a trailer where Markus met NIkolas, Desmond and his father they were all gathered there, Markus dropped the guns and ran to his father, Markus almost bursted into tears as he met his father but the happiness didn't last too long, that's when suddently Desmond charged at Nikolas, attempting to kill him when Nikolas shot Desmond in the head killing him, Markus quickly retrieved his gun and shot Nikolas in the confusion, quickly running to his father Markus realized Desmond had sacrifised his life to help Markus get his father back, Markus went to Desmond and held him in his hand during his final moments. Category:Characters